<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing For You by giftedjaeyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461635">Longing For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun'>giftedjaeyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3+1, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In what would otherwise be considered as a boring job, Sunghoon managed to find simple joys in every little thing he does. Yet, he supposes, all of them might not compare to the happiness he had ever had, from the moment a certain brown-haired made his way into his shop—and in his life as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon &amp; Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happened, it went just like any other day. Sunghoon remembers being just halfway through arranging the flowers in the stands when he heard the door to the flower shop open. In came a young man, of refreshing beauty but slightly short build, and Sunghoon could’ve sworn he never saw anyone as breathtaking. He could only watch as the boy, who almost looked his age, observed every single detail in the shop with attentive curiosity before finally realizing that he wasn’t alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the boy beat him to the customary greeting, but Sunghoon returned it nonetheless. He walked towards the beat-up desk serving as a makeshift counter while the florist went his fastest to reach it before him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get for you today?” Sunghoon piped, in an effort to create a cheerful atmosphere between them. It didn’t seem to be a good idea when he noticed the glint of sadness in the boy’s eyes, staring down at the freebie chocolates on the counter instead of the guy before him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I’m not sure,” he said, scratching his head. “Can you get me something of, I don’t know, goodbye, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon seemed to also flatten at his customer’s low spirits. How he managed to affect Sunghoon in the span of minutes upon first meeting him, Sunghoon himself doesn’t know. All he knows is that he wants to wipe off the disheartened expression from the adorable guy’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately went and made quick work of a simple bouquet, fixing it according to his own comprehension of the boy’s unsure preference. He put in some chrysanthemums, along with pink carnations, forget-me-nots, and a few rosemary sprigs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this?” Sunghoon finished quickly and gently put the arrangement on the small space between them. He gauged the boy’s thoughts based on his reaction, and he seemed amazed, save for the fact that he still looked heavy-hearted—</span>
  <em>
    <span> perhaps he was heartbroken, then? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you make all of this from… that?” he asked Sunghoon with wide eyes, referring to his earlier uncertain request. He carefully picked up the bouquet from the bundled stems temporarily strung together and held them higher to see them better. Sunghoon let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ah’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remembering that he was supposed to explain the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to assume too much, so I took chrysanthemums which mean ‘goodbye’. Then I added pink carnations and rosemary for ‘remembrance’, and forget-me-nots for, well, take a guess,” Sunghoon explained while the other kept himself busy by smelling the bouquet, looking pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to take this, please,” he heard the boy say so he quickly bounded over to the counter to arrange them properly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One bouquet for…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon stopped in the middle of typing out the receipt details and glanced up from the cash register, only to see his newly made bouquet being wrapped in the arms of the boy—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Jake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind supplied. As he continued to stare even when the other already bid his goodbye, Sunghoon couldn’t help but think just how much he loved his job about ten times greater now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The second time was not a very nice memory, but Sunghoon presumes it was probably just from his end. Again came the boy inside the shop; just the second time around and yet Sunghoon readily took in the already all-too-familiar features of the boy. This time, he made sure to be the one to greet first.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jake right? How can I help you?” A mix of anticipation and regret came crashing down on him when Jake’s brows raised in slight astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Sunghoon struggled to find a believable explanation without coming off as creepy to the other. He could only thank himself with how his face miraculously remained straight, despite his inner turmoil. “We don’t have too many customers here, so I just recognized you,” he finally said, scratching his ear uncomfortably, which the other unexpectedly accepted without a doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then…” Jake trailed off, marveling at the elegant display once more. He appeared more certain than before, but still unaware of what he wanted exactly. After a while of thinking, he finally spoke up, “I’d like to get those that women like.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sunghoon stilled. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he found someone new, didn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a slightly heavy heart, he wordlessly traipsed to one of the displays holding separate flowers, but decided to just get one of the pre-wrapped bunches on the outer stands. They were usually made for women after all, so Sunghoon doesn’t see the need to craft a whole new bouquet anymore. They served the same purpose anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took one of the bouquets and mindlessly gave it to his waiting companion. “This is for you,” he mumbled. He was puzzled to see a light flush on Jake’s cheeks until he realized the implication of his words, so he immediately took it back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what you were looking for, of course!” he clarified, coughing before continuing. “We usually receive orders from customers to give to their female loved ones, so we’re always prepared with those.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Already getting over his stunned state, Jake smiled, nodding in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But before Sunghoon could even consider everything settled, Jake asked, “So what do they all mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the very purpose of the bouquet, Sunghoon’s disappointment also flashed back in his mind. He mentally facepalmed with every flower he explained. By the time he reached the end, he was grateful enough that Jake looked more satisfied than bewildered at his now probably bitter expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when Jake left the store, Sunghoon may have or may have not gazed at him with longing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the third time, Sunghoon can’t even track how many times Jake already came into the store anymore. With every visit, the two came to know each other in the small talk they engaged in. He can’t even think of how he knew that he was the same MBTI as Jake, that they were born only twenty-three days apart, and that they studied in the same university (which for the first time made him regret skipping classes). What’s important for him—and perhaps scary—was knowing more and more about the object of his steadily growing affection.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One rainy afternoon, he was preparing to close the shop earlier when all of a sudden, a dripping Jake barged into the shop, crying. Sunghoon stood frozen, just looking at the older’s distraught expression even when he threw himself on the florist’s chest. Not sure of what to do, Sunghoon set down the flowers he was previously holding. He wiped his hands on his apron before wrapping his arms around Jake, hugging back as to give him momentary comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in that position for a while, slightly swaying until Jake’s crying quietened down into sniffles. Jake was the first to let go, but Sunghoon kept a hand on his shoulder to give some sort of support. He kept silent, only waiting while Jake wiped the tears on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jake said and laughed awkwardly, still wiping his eyes. “Something just– you know, happened, and I can’t help– I…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sunghoon patted his shoulder with the hand he placed on top of it. “It’s okay. You can tell me, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you supposed to close the shop now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon shook his head. He guided Jake to a nearby stool and made him sit, then went to the back of the shop to get something. When he returned, he was holding a big towel and his spare sweater. He handed them to Jake, who gratefully received them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Sunghoon was the first to break the silence. “So,” he started, turning around when Jake went to change with his sweater. When he thought he was done, Sunghoon looked back again and continued speaking, all while entertaining the thought of Jake wearing more of his clothes in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind telling me what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I failed a test today.” Jake wiped the new tears forming with the giant towel he held, watching Sunghoon take the flowers he discarded when Jake entered earlier. Sunghoon paused with what he was doing whenever he heard Jake sniff, probably from the cold or from crying, only resuming when Jake carried on speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I spent two weeks studying for it but it still turned out as not enough.” Jake’s hands clenched around the towel in frustration, then loosened again as he sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When will I ever be enough,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered to himself, but Sunghoon heard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finished his task and approached Jake, who was still sitting in front of the desk-slash-counter. Without a word, he swiftly created another flower arrangement and put together chamomiles, daisies, and edelweiss. At the corner of his sight, he saw Jake silently gaping at the precision of his movements, still not seeming to get used to them although he saw Sunghoon do it many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sunghoon went to get the wrapping tools, his hands hovered on the bunch of pink and white camellias placed just beside Jake. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed some of both and inserted them inside the bouquet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He offered Jake the already nicely wrapped bouquet, earning him a bewildered expression from the brown-haired.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t order anything?” he asked, tilting his head (adorably, might Sunghoon add). Sunghoon would have fainted at the sight if not for his self-control that's already wavering too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched at the back of his neck as he tentatively spoke his thoughts. “You don’t have to pay for it. It’s just that– I can’t put into words the things I wanna tell you right now, so I’ll let these flowers do the job for me.” He smiled, offering the bunch once more, and Jake accepted them this time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask me what they all mean”— Sunghoon tore a sheet of sticky note from his desk then wrote the name of every flower in the bouquet— “here are the names of those flowers. Please, just... look them up yourself. Save me from the embarrassment.” Sunghoon struggled to let everything out in his flustered state.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jake meanwhile, despite his obvious confusion at the events unfolding, couldn’t hide his similarly reddening cheeks at the thought of being given a bouquet on his own– and a free one at that. When the rain already stopped falling, he bade Sunghoon goodbye, clutching his wet jacket in one arm and his own personal bouquet on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things Sunghoon expected to happen at work, getting dragged into an almost date by one of his regular customers was not one of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if not for the other—whom Sunghoon has already come to terms with that he has a crush on for a while now—telling him that they were going to meet a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very special </span>
  </em>
  <span>person today. A woman, to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon, although remembering the second time he met Jake, tried his best not to show his inner heartbreak. Instead, he focused on the slightly smaller hand leading him to who knows where. Jake claimed that they were going to meet one of the most special women in his life, and Sunghoon, for the life of him, could not refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a short while of walking, about fifteen minutes at most, Jake announced that they've arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re… in the cemetery?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jake nodded. “She’s here! She's waiting for us, I told her you'd be coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon could only nod in reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to be pulled by the older in front of a headstone, sitting himself down beside Jake. They made short greetings before Jake piped up again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunghoon, I’d like you to meet my grandma!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold up. Grandma?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon did his best not to inwardly sigh at his folly as Jake still unknowingly proceeded on introducing him to his late grandmother. He shrugged the thought off and listened to Jake’s stories instead, thereby understanding how much he loved her. He discovered that the first time Jake entered his shop was the day his grandma died, and he came to buy flowers for her. The second time was also for the same reason, which explains why he was looking for ones that women liked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were for his grandmother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon only listened to more of the older’s stories and as he went on and on, he noticed Jake gradually starting to be emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are abroad, so grandma took care of me while they’re away,” Jake explained shakily, eyes welling up with tears. “Now that she’s gone, I kinda have no one here anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To his confusion, Jake somehow brightened up when he took the very familiar flower bouquet in front of them (he bought them again from Sunghoon’s shop a few days ago), then held it up to his face. Not knowing what to say at the moment, Sunghoon only observed the older as he plucked out one of the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I guess she didn’t want me to be lonely, so she sent you to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, Sunghoon’s eyes widened in silent deliberation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...” Jake fiddled with the stem of the jonquil in his hands, then placed it on Sunghoon’s open ones. “I hope I’m not reading too much into things, but here’s my answer.” He ended with a smile. Only after he mentioned anything about an answer did Sunghoon realize what he was implying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Jake who was expectantly waiting for his response. He raised the flower in question, hoping he wasn’t reading too much into it either.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me a bouquet that one time, right?” Sunghoon nodded at Jake’s question. “I did look them up when I got home, and those camellias… you mean them right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the florist mused in understanding. He twirled the flower between his fingers. “Then does this mean…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jake nodded. He threw himself on Sunghoon, engulfing him into a hug just like before. This time, his frustration was replaced by comfort and contentment as he felt arms circling his waist, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to create more bouquets with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In his otherwise boring job, Sunghoon managed to find simple joys in every little thing he does. From cautiously pruning every dry leaf to perfectly arranging every bouquet, he may even say he enjoyed doing such. What might even be more rewarding was when people came to his shop in need of whatever arrangement and left with satisfied smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, as he watched the brown-haired arrange another bouquet with concentration, Sunghoon supposes that all of these might not compare to the happiness he had ever had from the moment Jake made his way into his shop—and in his life as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: I forgot to put this before, but here you go so you wouldn't have to look for them!</p><p>[Flower meanings:]<br/>Daisy - innocence, hope<br/>Edelweiss - courage, devotion<br/>Chamomile - patience in adversity<br/>Camellia, pink - longing for you<br/>Camellia, white - you're adorable<br/>Jonquil - affection returned</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>